


Inked Hearts

by Circus_Craze



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Matchmaking, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous relationship, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Shipping, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: A series of one shots for various BatIM ships.





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of shipping one shots. I will be accepting ship requests and prompts. The only rule is that it is safe for work. I hope you enjoy and feel free to send in requests!

Most days, it was hard to sleep. It was like that for everyone, but it seemed like even more so for Joey. He wasn’t surprised, though. How could you sleep well when you were responsible for everyone’s pain and suffering? Knowing that when they woke up screaming in the middle of the night that you were the one who caused it.

He told himself he wouldn’t feel guilty about it. When thinking of his plan, he said that it would go according to plan and that he wouldn’t regret it. That was a lie. He regretted it more than anything. He couldn’t tell anyone, either. The others wouldn’t believe that he was capable of feeling human emotion, especially remorse. Besides, apologies weren’t going to magically fix everything.

Sometimes, he would talk to Henry. Henry understood the most of what was going on, but Joey hated bothering him. He had his hands full with all of the people he had hurt to bother with the one who caused it. He kept it inside and wondered if it would better if he was dead. He wished he was, but it wouldn’t be fair for him to just escape with death. He deserved to suffer. It was funny though, how the thing he longed to prevent was now the thing he wanted more than anything.

During the day, things weren’t any easier. If anything, they were harder. Everyone was angry at him. They had every right to be, and ignored him most of the time, although sometimes they liked to harm him and say rude things. He was certain Henry would have stopped it, but he didn’t tell him and they stopped, instead just ignoring him. Somehow, that hurt even worse than the rude things they said.

He had always been weak. His health was never that great, and he always let words and things get to him. He was raised with the idea that men weren’t supposed to show emotion, and he showed way too much. His parents always were bickering and in the hospital was the only time they acted lovingly and caring towards him and each other.

Maybe that was why when things went wrong, he turned to his spell books. When the demon was summoned and offered a deal, he took it without even thinking it through. He was desperate for things to work. The demon took over him, planting a seed that grew. Its purpose was to hurt and destroy, and that it did beautifully.

It seemed that when Henry defeated it and got it to leave, parts of Joey left with it. The man that remained was not the same as before. Everyone knew it. He was so much thinner, and even more timid. He flinched at every loud noise. He even would get terrified when people rose their voices or changed their tones. He didn’t really leave his room much or speak. He didn’t want to hurt anyone more than he already did.

He hated the nights worst of all. Since he couldn’t sleep, he would lay awake in the quiet, listening to the cries and sobs of the people around him as they had nightmares. When he slept, he had some of his own, so he would stay awake, reflecting as he always did about his actions and insulting himself over and over.

He was used to it and it came as a shock when there was a soft knock to the door of his room. The door opened and Sammy quietly stepped inside. Sammy seemed to know stuff. Back at the studio, Sammy had worshipped the demon he had become. They shared a bond, and maybe he they still did. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed Sammy knew a lot about what he was feeling.

If anyone was as badly off as Joey was, it was him. He refused to talk for awhile after being saved, and even then, he didn’t say much. The only instrument he had and wanted was a banjo, but he didn’t play it hardly at all. He hadn’t touched the thing but had a sort of bond that made it to where he couldn’t just leave it behind. Joey thought that he wouldn’t even have talked at all if the others didn’t need him to.

The truth was that he actually didn’t talk. He was silent until night, and then he would go from room to room, singing lullabies softly to help everyone fall asleep. It worked, too. He even did it for Henry as far as Joey knew. He always did it for him as well, but Joey had requested to be last. He didn’t know why Sammy even bothered, but every night, he would help sing him to sleep.

After singing for everyone and going back to the rooms where people had jolted awake from nightmares, Sammy barely got any sleep himself. Joey knew he would have collapsed already without sleeping, but no words of complaint ever left Sammy’s lips. He always had the same soft, soothing voice when he sung and never seemed exhausted or sick of doing it.

Still, it was clear that not sleeping would take its toll on the former musician. It weakened his immune system, and it was already weak from the ink and trauma he had indured. He got sick with a really bad flu and lost his voice. He seemed to he stuck in this hazy dreamlike state where he dreamed and hallucinated about the studio. His thin, sweaty hands gripped the sheets as he tossed and turned, whimpers and whines leaving his lips.

Sammy had helped them all, so they tried as hard as they could, but it seemed no-one could get through to comfort him. He was clearly in agony, and everyone left to go come up with something when Joey went inside.

He and Sammy had a special bond. Sammy always knew what to do, so maybe Joey would as well. He sat by Sammy’s bedside, taking his hand in his own and running his fingers through his hair. Sammy seemed to relax a little at that, and finally, after arguing to himself internally, Joey began to softly hum a lullaby. He was certain it was stupid as his face heated up, but it had the result he had hoped for.

It seemed to work almost like magic. Sammy stopped tossing and turning. He stilled and sighed thankfully, squeezing Joey’s hand and putting his other hand over it as he adjusted himself and fell asleep. He slept peacefully until Joey pulled away to leave, and then he started to toss and turn again.

Joey didn’t know exactly what Sammy wanted but he had an idea. He got into Sammy’s pretty big bed after making him scoot a little. He knew it wasn’t the best idea since Sammy was sick but as long as it gave him a good sleep, he didn’t care. Sammy instantly was drawn to his warmth and cuddled by him before the two fell asleep.

The others were surprised when they saw the scene but didn’t say anything. They could all see that Joey being around was helping Sammy so they let him stay. Sammy was better in about a week or two.

Things were different between all of them since then. They talked to him and although it wasn’t much actual conversation, he still liked it. They would ask him to pass the salt and tell him good morning and those sorts of things. They were still angry but they understood each other a bit more.

His relationship with Sammy was what changed the most. Sammy would talk to him. It started with a simple thank you and then some small conversations. Sammy didn’t talk to anyone much, but he was starting with Joey. They would have some pleasant conversations and he even showed Joey how to play the banjo.

Joey started looking forward to talking to Sammy and often, Joey would wait around until the others fell asleep and they would talk. By the time they finished, Sammy would be do tired that he would fall asleep in Joey’s bed, cuddled up by him.

The two knew each other well and what the other wanted without having to say a word. With one glance, they could tell what the other was thinking. They did get mistook for a couple and teased, but neither minded. Joey actually enjoyed having someone talking to him, even if it was just teasing, and he didn’t mind the idea of being in a relationship with Sammy. In fact, he actually wanted it.

He was still happy with their friendship. He had never been close with anyone as much as he and Sammy was. It was a surprise that all of this started with a lullaby, and although he had so many regrets, that song would never be one. He would sing it all over again, just as long as he could have Sammy laying beside him.


	2. Lunchbreak Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation at lunch break shines light on the fact that Joey has never had his first kiss. Good thing Henry is there to help defend his friend from being teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested on Tumblr to write something for the ship Henry/Joey. I hope you all enjoy!

It was at lunchtime on break that my secret was discovered. I didn't know that it would be. I was in the break room with my employees, and we were all having a normal conversation. The type that was funny and we were all laughing about. 

It was sort of like truth or dare in a way, but it was just truth. We asked each other questions and they would answer honestly, or at least I thought they did. 

Henry had walked into the room, and my attention drifted to him, so maybe that's where Wally got the question from. "Hey, Joey, have you had your first kiss yet?" 

With all of their eyes on me, I couldn't think up of a good lie. Before I could register, I had already said no and shook my head. Quite a few people at the table burst out laughing, and some elbowed each other.

"You haven't?" Shawn asked. "Not even a quick one on the cheek?"

"No."

"Is it really that surprising? Who would want to kiss a guy who can't budget? I bet she was afraid that if she got too close, she would get in debt." Grant laughed.

"Pfffff, she probably was scared off by his messiness."

I heard Henry's voice behind me and nearly jumped. The others quieted at it. "Why is it such a big deal if he's had his first kiss or not?"

"Because it's actually not?" Sammy asks. 

"Exactly." I can tell Henry gave them a pointed stare. "Well, since you aren't going to let it go this easily, I have no other choice." Before I can even ask what Henry means, he turns me around and his lips are on mine.

It only lasts for a moment. Before I can even grasp what's happening, he pulls away and smiles at everyone's shocked faces before grabbing his food and leaving. 

"Daaaamn, Henry just shut all of you up." Thomas laughed. "That'll teach you to mind your own business."

"That was adorable." Susie commented to herself while Allison was smiling. I quickly got up before Wally could comment and went to where Henry went off to. I found him in the hallway, taking the last bite of his food before throwing it in the trashcan. 

"Oh, hey Joey. I suppose you have questions about the kiss?" 

"S-sort of." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well, I felt bad about their teasing, and I figured that would be a good way to get them to stop. Besides, that was my first kiss as well."

"Really?"

Henry chuckled. "Yep. I was always waiting for the right moment to come along to have mine." He must have noticed my expression. "That was the right moment in my book. Hopefully I didn't embarass you too much."

"N-no, not at all. Actually, I was going to ask you another question."

"What is it?"

"Can you be my second kiss as well?"

Henry grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He leaned in and kissed me again, his hand cupping my cheek. I was finally able to kiss back, and we kissed slowly. My hands were wrapped around his back, and his hand was running through my hair. 

His lips were soft yet firm, and he was so warm and handsome. His arms were warm and comforting as they wrapped around me, pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Amazing." I breathe, and hug him tightly. He chuckles and hugs me back. "Does that mean that we're boyfriends now?"

"Only if you want us to be."

"I do."

"Then, want to go to dinner Friday evening with me?"

I nodded. "I'd love to." 

Henry leaned in again, our lips almost touching. "It's a date, then." He said, and kissed me again. I knew Henry was going to be the death of me, but if that was the case, then I would die happy. I knew that no matter what happened, I would always be happy as long as I had Henry by my side.


	3. Reunion Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is surprised when Susie asks him to be her date for a family reunion she has to go to. She says it will just be a friend date, but he hopes that maybe it can become something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KoruChaos, who requested I write something for the ship Wally/Susie. I think it's an adorable ship and I had fun writing this. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't give Wally an accent because they're super hard to write and I didn't want to mess it up lol.

Wally was never the type that was looking for love. It wasn't on his mind. As far as his mind went, wiping up messes and other things were all he was looking for. Hia mother always said that one didn't go looking for love. Love went looking for you. He didn't think it was true, but suddenly, he was proven wrong.

"Wally?" A voice asked. He recognized it instantly as Susie's and turned around to see her.

"Oh, hey, Susie. Did another pipe burst?" He asked, figuring that's why she came to see him.

"No. Nothing like that. I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a few moments?"

Talk to him? That was new. No-one was usually up for that. He nodded. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"My family is having this reunion thing and I'm supposed to bring a date. I didn't the last few years they had one and everyone was all over my case for it, trying to set me up with people and that sort of thing. It was a nightmare."

"I can imagine." Wally said, wondering why she was telling him all of this.

"Anyway, which you probably guessed already, I was going to ask if you could come with me to it as my date."

"As your date?" Was he dreaming? He just have fell asleep on the job again. If Sammy or Joey found him, they'd kill him. There was no way the amazing, talented, and beautiful Susie Campbell would want him to be her date to a family reunion or her date at all. Not to mention that she was his crush and hopelessly too good for him. 

"N-not a real date! Just a friend date? I mean, y-you know. A real date would be fine too, though." She avoided his eyes, both of their faces red.

"I'll come, and I don't mind it being just a friend date or more if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Susie smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Wally. You're the best. It's next week Saturday at noon."

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me." He said with a smile.

The next week was spent with them getting to know each other. Wally found out that Susie's parents had been happily married for sixteen years and she had an older sister. Her mother is a pianist while her father is an author. Her sister is twenty-eight and is engaged and set to get married in March. She has a pretty big family.

"What about you?" She asked Wally.

"I have a small family. We were originally from another state, but my father moved us for work. I'm an only child. It's just been us, but it's been alright. My father was a construction worker until he got injured on the job, so I'm the one supporting them."

"Oh. That must be tough."

"It is sometimes, but I'm not complaining. We're doing alright. My father is going to start a new, easier job, so hopefully things won't be so tough." 

"Hopefully they won't." Susie nodded. 

They spent their free time getting to know each other before the reunion. It seemed in those times, they grew to love each other even more. Both were too worried to admit it, though. They both thought that the other saw it as a friend date and nothing more. 

Finally, the day came. Wally had bought the nicest clothes he could find and dressed up nicely, anxiously watching the clock and waiting for Susie to come pick him up. She was driving because she knew where the reunion was, and had her own car. 

After what seemed like years, she finally pulled up. She was also dressed up nicely in an elegant dress and flats. Wally went out and got into her car with her. 

"Hey," he said. "You look really nice."

Susie smiled, blushing a little. "Thanks. You look nice as well. I really can't thank you enough for agreeing to come with me." 

"Oh. Well, of course I'd come. Anything for you." The conversation there was a bit awkward. The two frequently blushed and looked away, both knowing that they would have to keep themselves under control if they wanted this to work. 

Finally, they arrived at the reunion. A lot of people were there, and as Susie turned off the car and stepped out, she saw that half the people there were people she didn't know. Wally knew even less and would be lying if he said he wasn't super nervous.

"Wow. T-that's a lot of people." Wally commented.

Susie nodded. "Yeah, and I don't even know half of them."

"I know even less than you do. You're the only one here I actually know."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can take you back home." Susie hoped he wouldn't want her to do that, but she didn't want to force him to stay when he clearly was uncomfortable.

"W-what? No! I told you that I'd come, and I intend to keep my promise. Just be ready for a bunch of awkward introductions I guess."

"Thank you. Yes, definitely. Well, let's go. People are going to start staring if we don't go." Neither were sure exactly which one took their hand first, but they ended up holding hands as they walked up to where the other people were. 

It seemed everyone at the reunion was nice. Wally got introduced to so many people that he lost count, names filling his brain and almost causing it to overflow. They seemed more than happy to accept him into his family, and they had some pleasant small talk. A few congratulated them on their relationship, where Susie blushed and Wally somehow remained calm and thanked them politely. He had no clue how he did it, but he was glad he did. 

The reunion ended after awhile and every one headed home. Susie stayed to help clean up, and Wally did as well. Finally, things were back tidy and they left as well.

"Thank you for coming. I hope it wasn't too overwhelming," Susie said.

"Oh, no, it was nice actually. Your family seem like good people."

"A little too good sometimes," she laughed. "Anyway, I was meaning to ask you something. Uh, if the date went good, would you like to go on another one? Nothing this big, though. Just the two of us having dinner together? As a romantic date?" Her face was tomato red.

"Really? Sure, I'd....I'd like that. A lot. How about Tuesday after work?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you then." Wally smiled.

Susie smiled as well. "It's a date."


	4. Burning Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Joey are so cute of a couple that it burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by imagination_tier, who requested "Henry/Joey as That One Couple that's so sugary sweet it makes everyone in the vicinity groan." This also features some Susie/Wally if you squint lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!

If you asked anyone in the studio who the cutest couple was, everyone would answer that it was Joey and Henry without hesitatiom. They were that couple that were so in love they weren't even discreet about it. They'd nuzzle each other and hold hands when going down the halls, and always eating lunch together. They made everyone in the vicinity groan everytime, complaining how they were going to get cavities.

Today was no different. The two were late for lunch and the rest of the workers were sitting around. "Yeah, well Henry was talking to me about my songs, and Joey just came out of nowhere and leaned on him." Sammy said. 

"That's nothing!" Thomas said. "I went into the bathroom to find them rubbing their noses together."

"I had to clean and I went down a hallway to find them kissing." Wally spoke. "Needless to say, I went to clean somewhere else."

"I was trying to discuss the budget with Joey, and he saw Henry walk by. He was out of commission for ten minutes I swear, and then I had to spend ten more convincing him not to spend all his money on some weird gift for Henry." Grant complained.

"I went to the dentist, and they said I have a cavity. I swear it's from them. They're too cute." Everyone turned to look at Murray.

"Um, Murray? I don't think it works like that." Allison offered. 

"I found them singing a duet in the recording booth." Susie said. "It was gross how cute it was."

"They got each other plushies and hugged near my area. It was adorable." Shawn chimed in. "Why are we complaining about how cute it is again?"

Susie shrugged. "Because it's too sweet. Also because we're all jealous."

"I wish I was cute." Wally agreed.

"You are cute."

The group was all talking when Joey came in, carrying Henry bridal style. "Your meal awaits." He sat Henry down in the break room and presented a sandwich to him.

"My loyal subject. I knight thee." Henry said, trying to stop himself from laughing as he kissed Joey's cheek and took the sandwich. He sat it on the table and picked Joey up bridal style, carrying him out of the room and back in, where he did the same thing with another sandwich. Joey giggled and kissed him. All of the employees groaned.

"My eyes! They burn from the cuteness!!!" Norman exclaimed.

"I'm dying. The cuteness. It burns." Wally slumped forwards, pretending to be dead.

"Wally, noooo!" Susie posed dramatically before picking up the janitor and leaving the room. Most of the others kept up their acts for a few more moments before bursting into giggles and resuming their earlier chats and eating.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Joey asked, glancing over at them.

"It was about how cute and adorable you are." Henry said.

"No way! You're the most adorable one!"

"Nu-uh, you are!"

"Guys please! Just say you love each other and move on!" Grant begged.

"I love you Henry!"

"I love you more Joey!"

The workers groaned as the fight went on. Henry and Joey were simply too cute together, and as much as the others groaned, they wouldn't want things to be any other way.


	5. Voices Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie is upset to find her role of voicing Alice Angel was taken by Allison Pendle. The problem: Allison is beautiful. After settling their differences, the two become close inseparable friends, but what Susie feels for the other voice actress is more than that. Is Susie willing to risk their friendship, and if she does confess, will Allison accept her feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for imagination_tier, who had this request: "If you don't mind, another request! Susie/Allison, since they're basically begging to get the enemies to friends to lovers treatment. "Stupid sexy Allison" being Incorporated is optional." 
> 
> I thought this was an adorable ship. It was destroyed by the canon game, but in this one shot universe, it will prosper! I hope you all enjoy!!

Susie and Allison were worst enemies. The others knew this from the moment Joey hired Allison solely for the purpose of giving her the role of Alice Angel. The role that Susie had and loved dearly. This wasn't going to end well. Everyone knew it and were preparing for the worst. 

Sammy was dreading it. Joey was making him break the news, and it wasn't even going to be formal. He was just going to have Allison in to record lines for Alice while Susie would be right there! He was pretty upset, but Joey was set on doing it this way. It was the best way, he said. Sammy didn't agree. It was the best way for him to be hated by everyone.

Allison was the first one there, not wanting to be late. "Hello, Mr. Lawrence. Is Susie coming in?"

"Yes, she should be. She's probably just a bit busy. Let's go ahead and get started on your lines." Sammy braced himself for death as he handed her Alice's script.

"Mr. Lawrence? This is Alice's script. Alice is voiced by Susie."

"Not anymore. From now on, you will be voicing Alice. It was Joey's orders."

"What? Susie does such a good job though. I can't voice her!"

"Voice who?" Susie asked, standing in the doorway. 

"Nothing. Here's your script." Sammy handed her the script with a heavy hand and even heavier heart.

"I believe there's been a mix up. You gave me the wrong script Sammy. Allison voices the extra characters and sound effects. I voice Alice Angel."

"Not anymore. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle."

"What?! Alice is being voiced by her?! The newbie?! Hmph, well I see that good honest work isn't rewarded anymore, and instead getting all lovey with your boss is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allison demanded.

"Oh, I dunno! It's just that you get hired and a few days later you're here stealing my job! You've been smooching Joey, haven't you?!"

"Excuse me?! First off, I'm not the type to smooch anyone! I work hard and diligently. Second off, I don't kiss guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Allison gave a frustrated sigh. "IT MEANS I'M A LESBIAN, SUSIE!!! I just broke up with my girlfriend, too."

"I'm sorry for your break up." Susie said sincerely. "But still, you have no right to take my role! I put my heart and soul into that character! I didn't do it just for some girl to come in and ruin her!!"

"That's it! I'm taking the role. From now on, I'm voicing Alice, and I'm going to better than you ever have!!" The two women continued arguing as Sammy laid his head against the wall, begging for death. 

After the confrontation, Susie was in the breakroom, fuming. "I can't believe Joey and Sammy would do that to me! Alice was my role!! Then she gets stolen from me by stupid... sexy Allison, and her lovely voice and amazing looks!!" 

She sighed. "She's just so beautiful! Then underneath she has such an ugly heart!! I'm not letting Alice be voiced by such a rude person! Not without a fight!!"

The two women continued to hate each other. Both wanted to record lines for Alice, insisting Sammy meet with them at separate times of the day to record their lines. Sammy was getting frustrated fast. He complained to Joey many times, but he never listened.

"You know, you and Susie have a lot in common," Sammy said once while Allison was recording lines. "You both really like Alice, are both beautiful, and can voice act really well. Plus, you both love dogs. You could be good friends if you just tried."

"I wish you were right. She's beautiful. I admired her. She was what got me to try to apply here. But then, all of this happened. I'm painted out to be such a bad person, but I didn't know. I didn't even want the role!"

"I know." Later when he talked to Susie, he mentioned Allison and told her what she had said.

"She really said that?" Sammy nodded. "She's everything I'm not! She's beautiful, perfectly in character, and has that amazing voice! How could I compete? Someone like her was made to voice Alice!"

"She thinks the same thing about you! I'm just saying, give her a chance. Who knows, you might be surprised by what you find!"

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I'm not coming in to record anymore lines for her." Susie noticed the way Sammy sighed in relief at that. She didn't say anything, though. She was too busy thinking about meeting Allison and what she should say to her.

It wasn't hard to run into her. They always parked right by each other, and got off work at the same time. 

"Hey, Allison." Susie said, noticing Allison walking the same way she was. 

Allison was surprised Susie spoke to her, even more surprised at her friendly tone. "Oh, hello Susie. I guess we parked right by each other."

Susie laughed when she noticed this. "We did! I can't believe it. Sammy was right. We do have a lot in common."

"Yeah, we do." 

"Um...Allison? I'm sorry about all of this. I took losing the part badly. I was really rude about it. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's alright. I understand. I'd be upset, too. I had no idea he meant that by voice acting. If I did, I never would have agreed to it." Allison was silent for a moment. "You know, he didn't say how much I have to voice her."

Susie didn't get it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if Alice has two voice actresses? You voice her for one episode, and then I voice her for one."

"You'd be willing to do that with me?"

"Of course I would! The whole reason I applied for this job and wanted it was to work with you! Not against you! Would you want to work with me?"

Susie smiled. "I'd love to, Allison!!" The two women gave each other a hug and said goodbye before they went to their own homes.

The next day, everyone instantly noticed a change. The two women went into work together talking and laughing. Sammy thought he was dreaming. He happily accepted their idea, thankful the conflict was over. Their bickering had made his head hurt.

Friendship was great. The two women simply adored dogs and cats, and found out they liked a lot of the same music and foods. Susie learned a lot of recipe ideas from Allison, while Allison learned where the best places to go to in the city were for everything she needed. 

The months went by great. The two cherished every moment they spent together. They had become close, almost like sisters, some said. Susie knew she should be happy about this. She was, but she felt different than that about Allison.

She had to admit Allison was beautiful in every way. She tried not to think about it. Allison was just her really good friend, she told herself. Her best friend. Her heart didn't skip a beat when Allison said she had something important to tell her. She wasn't let down when it wasn't Allison confessing her love to her. She didn't look forward to every time their hands touched, or cherish every compliment the other woman gave her. She wasn't confiding in Sammy about it, either. She definitely wasn't.

"I see. She did tell you she was a lesbian, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. She has standards, Sammy!"

"Of course she does! Everyone has standards, Susie. I'm saying that I'm confident you meet all of them."

"What? Me? She deserves someone way better!"

"You are perfect, Susie. You and her would make an adorable couple. I'm certain she likes you, too. I mean, why would she spend all that time with you? I think you should go for it. If she doesn't like you back, you can work through it. It would be better than not knowing, right?"

Susie couldn't argue with that. "Alright. I'll try it, but what if I lose our friendship?"

"I'll buy you pizza and plenty of ice cream."

"Deal." 

Susie wore her best clothes for when they met. "Allison, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh! What is it?" If Susie didn't know any better, she'd think Allison was nervous.

"I...I like you, Allison. As a lot more than a friend. I know you probably don't feel the same. That's okay. I just...I had to tell you. Please don't hate me." Susie bit her lip, waiting for Allison's reaction.

"Y-you do? Thank goodness! I was beginning to think I'd have to confess to you!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I was planning on it soon. I was terrified, too. I'm never good at doing stuff like that." She laughed. "I love you, Susie. You're amazing, and wonderful. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"I'd love to be yours, too, Allison. You're charming, beautiful, smart, funny, and so much more!!" 

"To think a few months ago we hated each other." Allison laughed. "How so much can change."

"Yes. I'm glad it did."

"Me too."


	6. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie gets advice from her best friend, Sammy, on how to ask Allison out. When she learns that Sammy is having some trouble with admitting his love to Norman, she and Allison both try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt sent in to me anonymously on Tumblr. The prompt was "One where susie and sammy help eachother out with norman n allison ?? like, they give each other advice on what to do, how to ask them out, etc."
> 
> This was adorable to write. I probably will post this to my Sammy/Norman one shot collection, so if you like that ship, you can check out my other oneshots for it if you haven't already.

Sammy and Susie had always been friends. They had quite a bit in common, and got along well since day one. Maybe that, along with always working together, was why Susie confessed her problem to him.

"I have no clue what to do," Susie admitted. "Allison is the sweetest and most amazing person I've ever met, but I don't know. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she's attracted to men and not women like I am? I haven't told anyone about it but you. What if she tells everyone and they all make fun of me?"

"You and Allison have been friends for awhile, right? She wouldn't do that. Not if she's really your friend." Sammy replied, writing stuff down and changing some things up for the Alice Angel song. Once again, Jack had done a splendid job of writing lyrics for it.

"True. Should I tell her? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I couldn't stand it if she dated someone else. I don't think I'd be able to play it cool."

"That's your decision, but you have to ask yourself about your feelings. Are they just crush feelings that will go away in about a month, or are they stronger than that? Do you feel like you really love her? Like, true love?"

Susie nodded. "I fell for her personality. She has a kind soul and spirit. She is beautiful, but that's just I guess what you would call the icing on the cake?"

"In that case, I think you do love her. I know it's hard, but if you want to tell her, I'd go for it. Admit what you're feeling and make it clear that nothing will change if she doesn't feel the same."

Susie thought it over in her head before nodding. "That sounds good. That's a great idea. You're just so smart when it comes to stuff like this."

Sammy only laughed. "I am not. If I was, I already would have confessed my feelings."

"Who is it?" Susie asked, taking a seat by him. "Is it Jack?"

Sammy shook his head. "We work together a lot, and he's one of my very best friends, but he's nothing more. I-it's actually..." His voice trailed off. "Sorry, I just... I never told anyone before."

"It's alright. We're friends. I'll keep your secret. I promise." She put a hand on his shoulder.

Sammy took a shaky breath. "It's Norman. He's just... He's perfect, you know? Everything about him is. I'm just lucky to be friends with him. He's too far out of my league. He's so perfect and I'm just...I'm not."

"That's nonsense. You're perfect too. You write all the amazing songs and help me with the lines and songs. You helped settle things with Allison and I. If anyone is perfect, it's you. If Norman can't see that, he's crazy."

Sammy smiled. "He sees everything."

"Then he probably already knows you love him." Susie meant it as something calming, but Sammy visibly paled. 

"I-I hope not," he swallowed hard. "I wrote these love songs. I even wrote the lyrics to them myself. I left them in a folder with his name on it. If Wally found it, he'd probably give it to him and then things would be over." He was silent for a moment. "You're brave, Susie. You might be able to tell Allison your feelings, but not me. I'm a coward."

"You are not. It's hard to trust someone with your heart. I'm here if you ever need my help. No matter what."

"Thanks, Susie. I'm here for you, too. Good luck with Allison."

Susie left with determination. On their way home, she admitted her feelings to Allison. Allison told her she felt the same. "You know, it's funny," Susie said. "I wasn't going to tell you, and without Sammy, I probably wouldn't have. He gave me advice."

"Really?" Allison asked. "That was sweet of him. I bet he has all kinds of knowledge of relationships. Literally everyone is swooning over him."

"Nope. He actually has a crush on Norman. He doesn't know how to tell him. I can't tell him because I don't know if he feels the same. It would crush Sammy if he didn't."

"I can help. Norman and I are close. When I first started working here and there was all that tension with you, Joey, and I, I was one of the outcasts here. Norman sort of was too, or at least considered himself to be with his quietness. He, Wally, and I became really close friends. Then, Jack and I were, too. I could probably get him to tell me." She frowned. "If I did though, and told you, I'd be betraying him."

"If he says he does, tell him Sammy feels the same. I promised to keep Sammy's secret, so we might as well betray them both if that will bring them together. If he doesn't have a crush on him, leave it be."

"I'll give it a shot tomorrow."

The next day, Allison went to visit Norman on one of her breaks. She was visibly happy and wasted no time in happily telling him that she and Susie were a couple now.

"Really? That's great!" Norman said with a smile. "I thought Susie was with Sammy."

Allison shook her head. "Nope, they're really close friends. As far as she knows, Sammy is single."

"He's probably holding out for someone special." Norman sighed. "For someone as perfect as he is."

"So you then?"

Norman looked at her like she was crazy. "I wish. Why would he settle for me? I have no musical bone in my body. He and Jack would be perfect together. Why would he want some creepy watcher?"

"You're not creepy. It's not your fault people don't pay attention. Anyway, do you like him?"

Norman nodded. "I like him a lot," he admitted.

"Hmm. You know, a little birdie told me he likes you back."

"Really?"

"Yep. Susie got relationship advice from him, so in return, he got some from her. He's just scared to tell you. He thinks you're too perfect for him."

"What? No way!! I ought to march right in there and slap him for thinking that." Norman was joking, of course.

"You should, but try kissing him instead. If you do, you have got to tell me his reaction. Oh! Don't tell him either of us said anything, okay?"

Norman nodded. "Of course not. I'm marching in there and kissing him." He got up and marched out of his booth. Allison followed, and as she left to head to where Susie went on break, she heard Sammy's surprised squeak. 

When break was over and Sammy met Susie in the recording room, his face was red. He was clearly flustered. After closing the door, he turned to her. "Susie, you wouldn't believe it." He said.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She said, already knowing what had happened. She was thrilled that she could help Sammy after he had helped her. Now, they could share tips together. Maybe they could even go on a double date. That would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Lovely Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally loves Sammy, but is certain that the musician doesn't love him back, especially with all the yelling and critiques he gives him. Sammy does love Wally a whole bunch, but no matter how hard he tries, he always hurts the first thing that comes to mind and ruins it. They're going to need a lot of help to finally get past these misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for imagination_tier, who asked if I could write about where Wally has a crush on Sammy but is sure he hates him, and meanwhile Sammy is really in love with him but whenever he's near, Sammy just immediately blurts the first thing that comes up in his head (which is almost always some kind of cutting critique). The rest of the studio watches this, and Susie and Joey are the most invested in the drama.
> 
> This was a super fun request and was pretty fun to write. Thank you so much for the request, and I hope you enjoy this!

Wally knew quite a bit. Most didn't know that, thinking that he didn't know that much just because he was the janitor. While it was true that he wasn't talented in art, music, voice acting, or storyboarding, it didn't mean he was stupid. He had to know how to drain the ink, how to fix the pipes on days Thomas wasn't there, and how the machine worked. He knew more than that, though. He heard quite a bit of gossip and knew a lot about the people that worked here. Even if he knew nothing, he still would know that Sammy hated him.

It was clear that he did. He was always yelling at Wally all the time. It wasn't undeserved. Wally knew he was annoying. He talked too much and always lost his keys. He tried to keep track of them, but he hardly ever got through the day without losing them. He'd either drop them while on his way or he ended up leaving them somewhere. Sometimes he could find them, but most of the time either Sammy found them or he had to tell him that he lost them.

Most probably would have quit already from being yelled at all the time, but Wally didn't. He stayed, even though he would always say that he wasn't going to. One of the reasons for staying was Sammy. He had the biggest crush imaginable on the musician, even though he knew it would never work out. Sammy hated his guts. He would always say something negative to him, and even if by some miracle he didn't hate him, he'd never be enough. He wasn't talented like Sammy was. What could he possibly bring to a relationship?

He got yelled at all the time, but still, he liked the attention. That's why he never took any measures to keep his keys with him. Although part of him hated making Sammy mad, another part of him loved getting his attention. He knew he'd only get negative attention. In fact, he was lucky he got any attention at all. Someone like Sammy had so many better things to focus on in his day and things to do than pay attention to a bumbling janitor.

He had lost his keys again, and after looking everywhere, he went to go tell Sammy. He said hello to Susie and Joey, who were standing by Sammy's office as if they were waiting for something or another. He didn't question it, especially not after hearing Sammy's shocked gasp from his office, followed by shouting his name.

"Uh, Sammy? You called?" The janitor asked, opening the door.

Sammy turned quickly. "Yes. Wally, please explain to me how on earth your keys got into my coffee cup." He showed his cup to Wally. His keys were floating in the coffee, right on top. Without thinking, Wally reached in to grab them and pulled his hand back, the burning hot coffee hurting his skin. 

"You got burned, didn't you? Of course you did. Coffee is hot, you moron!" Sammy was silent for a moment, seeming almost distressed. "I mean... Who puts their hand in steaming coffee anyway? Idiot." He gets up and leaves to pour out the coffee. He comes back and gives Wally his keys. "Keep track of these better. I swear, you can't even go five minutes without losing these damned things! You take the word incompetent to a whole new level, Franks."

"Yes Sammy. I'll try to keep better track of them."

"I can't spend all day worrying about you. Not when I have songs to write." 

"I know. I'm...I'm really sorry." He turned once Sammy was done and left. 

Once Wally was gone, Sammy cursed and facepalmed. "I did it again!!!" 

This was a rather common occurrence. Sammy had an equally big crush on the janitor. He thought he was adorable and hilarious, even when he got on every one of his nerves. He had never had a crush before, especially not one that filled his heart and head like Wally did. It was almost too much. Whenever he wae near, Sammy would lose all rational thoughts and just blurt the first thing that came to his head. Unfortunately most of those were either angry remarks or some kind of critique, mainly because he had been annoyed at something else that had happened. He didn't think he could ever truly be mad at Wally. If only he knew that, Sammy thought sadly. He shut his office door, ignoring the laughter and talking outside of his office. He didn't even consider that they were laughing about him.

Outside, Susie was laughing while Joey chuckled. Others were behind him, having shown up for the show. "Okay, the keys in his coffee was hilarious. Who did that?" Joey asked.

"I did," Shawn said with a chuckle. "He left 'em in the break room so when Sammy left his coffee I stuck 'em in. He didn't even notice! Either he's blind or they sank."

"It was perfect timing!" Susie giggled. "This never gets old!"

The employees were well aware of what was going on between the two. They absolutely loved these ridiculous misunderstandings. They knew that they could help and easily solve it, but none wanted to. Then what would be their entertainment while they weren't doing their jobs like they were supposed to? Even Joey was interested and never got onto any of them for hanging around. In fact, he and Susie were the most knowledgeable for it. They'd fill the other in on all the drama that had happened or alert them to any that would happen so they could watch it. It was a bit rude, but it was hilarious.

This went on for quite a while. The two would constantly have misunderstandings, but this one was different. Sammy was going to make it that way. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say and went off in search of Wally. He found him in the break room and went to sit by him, handing him a cup of coffee he had made. 

Wally was obviously surprised by the fact that Sammy chose to sit by him and give him coffee. "Oh! Thank you, Sammy."

Sammy meant to say that it was not a problem and that he was very welcome, among other things. Instead, what came out was "You're not welcome." He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Why did this have to happen.

"Uh...I'll just give it back then."

"No, you keep it. You already got your uh... your dirty hands on it." Sammy wanted to kick himself. Yeah, Wally's hands were dirty, but he was a janitor. They were supposed to be.

"I'm sorry." Wally still didn't know why Sammy would give him the cup of coffee. Was it supposed to be some cruel joke or something? He took a drink of the coffee, wondering why Sammy hadn't moved. Maybe this was his spot?

Next to him, Sammy was freaking out. Again, he messed up. This time, he wanted to tell Wally that he shouldn't be sorry because it wasn't his fault, and that he was fine. Instead, he ended up telling Wally that he wasn't sorry.

"I am, really. I better get going." He stood up.

"You have an awful ass." Sammy called after him. By the time he left, Sammy was pretty much in tears by how horribly that went.

Susie was nearby with the others. She had enjoyed watching them, but Sammy was her friend, and she couldn't take it. "That's it. I have to do something about this." She declared.

"What? But this was the best one yet!" The pianist complained.

"Look at Sammy. He's in tears. Susie's right. We have to help them." Joey said. He turned to Susie. "You go talk to Sammy and I'll go get Wally."

Susie nodded, going over to her friend. "Hey, it's alright." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder and sitting by her. Sammy only shook his head with a sigh. 

"I blew it, Susie. That's all I ever do. I just mess things up no matter how hard I try."

"Sammy, asking someone out and admitting your feelings is a hard thing to do. You just got nervous. It happens to everyone. I know you didn't mean those things you said, and things are going to be okay. We're going to help you." 

"Really?"

Susie nodded. "Really. Joey is talking to Wally right now."

He was, too. A couple of rooms away, Joey had caught up to Wally and was explaining the misunderstanding. "He's a songwriter. You know how easy it is to say what you need to after being able to write and plan it after awhile, right? Well, he gets super nervous around you and anything he planned is forgotten. He just blurts random things and they come out wrong."

"You mean he really likes me back?" Wally asked, incredulous. 

"Oh, I know he does, Wally! I know just like I know ink is black. Let's go back, and see. Susie is talking to him. He'll be able to tell you the true way he feels."

Wally nodded and followed Joey back. When he got there, Susie was talking quietly to Sammy, the musician nodding at what she said. He finally smiled and she stepped back. "Alright. You're ready. Just remember what I said. You'll do great."

Sammy looked down, unsure of what he should say. Wally sat down at the table beside him, quiet as well. Finally, Sammy spoke. "This is terrifying. Uh, Joey told you, right?"

Wally nodded. "He filled me in on what was going on."

"Good, because we'd be here for months if I had to." Sammy laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't hate you, Wally. Not at all. It's kind of funny, um, because I actually really like you. No, I love you. I really do. You're the only thing I can think about, but everytime I try to tell you, I...I just forget everything and blurt out something. Like when I said you had an awful ass. I was actually going to say it was really fine was but I panicked?" He looked super nervous.

"Really?" Wally asked. Sammy nodded. "Wow, I...I can't believe it, because I actually feel the same! You're amazing, Sammy. Way too amazing to ever love someone like me, or at least I thought. I still do think you'd be able to find someone so much better."

"I wouldn't want to look. You're the only person I want. You're perfect. I mean, you do lose your keys, but I mean, I probably would do. Uh, actually, I lose a lot of pens. I swear there's like ten of them around my office hiding somewhere."

Wally laughed. "Is that why that pen was behind your desk then?"

Sammy nodded. "Yeah! That's probably why."

"Well, I'll help you find your pens, and you can help me when I lose my keys."

"Deal." Sammy smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend then?"

"Of course!!" Wally hugged the musician. "I'd be crazy to say no!"

Sammy sighed in relief and hugged back. "I really do love you."

"I love you too, Sammy." Wally pushed a strand of Sammy's hair out of his face before kissing him. Sammy happily returned the kiss, then hid his head in Wally's chest afterwards when everyone clapped. At Wally's glare, they shut up.

"How about we go to my office? Where it's private?" Sammy asked, face red and head still buried in the janitor's shirt. 

Wally ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." He kissed the top of his head before taking his boyfriend's hand and leaving the room. 

"You know Susie, I take it back. This is a lot more entertaining." The pianist said.

"I know, right! Sammy's red face was so cute!" Susie giggled. 

Joey smiled as well, agreeing and also feeling glad that they were able to bring Sammy and Wally together. Maybe that's what he and Susie would do from now on. Bringing people together was pretty fun, and nothing could beat the great feeling it gave him, knowing he had been able to make two other people happy. They'd have to do it again sometime.


	8. Three's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, Norman, and Wally are in a healthy polyanmorous relationship and enjoy each other's company while relaxing after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea sent to me anonymously on Tumblr. The idea was a "polyanmorous healthy three way relationship of cuddles and mutual happiness" between Sammy, Norman, and Wally. 
> 
> This was an adorable idea. I never really thought about this ship before and honestly, it's super cute. I've never written polyanmorous relationships before, so I apologize if this is unrealistic or anything of the sort. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Sammy considered himself to be a very lucky guy when it came to a lot of things. He had a nice house, job, a car, and money to spare on luxuries. However, his job wouldn't be as nice if he didn't at the same place as his two favorite people in the world. What really was the greatest thing in his opinion was that he got to live with them both.

Wally and Norman were his boyfriends. He's known them both for awhile, and they've been together for a few years now. He honestly feels like they're his husbands. The two greatest husbands in the world.

He talked about and showed how he felt a lot, as did the other two. Most of these times included affection, like cuddling on the couch together while watching TV, hugs, kisses, and other things. Other times it included just spending time together. Maybe he'd visit them for a couple minutes at work, or they'd go somewhere to have lunch. It didn't have to be anything fancy. Everything was special, even times like these.

It was the evening, and the three of them were watching a movie on TV. Norman had picked it, and the other two were watching without complaint. Norman was on one end of the couch, and Sammy was two cushions away. Wally was sprawled on both, his head and back resting on Sammy's chest as they were watching the movie. Usually, the positions they were in to cuddle were always weird. They may be weird though, but the three of them were totally comfortable.

Sammy glanced at Norman to find that the man was dozing off. He must have been tired from their day at work. He couldn't blame Norman. It was tiring for all three of them. Besides, the movie was pretty dull.

Sammy looked down, catching Wally's eyes. He leaned down to kiss him, still loving how soft Wally's lips were. They were always perfect to kiss. Both of his boyfriends' lips were.

After they pulled away, he gestured to Norman. Wally saw and sat up, giggling a bit as he crawled across the cushion to kiss Norman's neck, waking him up affectionately. Sammy couldn't help but chuckle and went to kiss Norman, getting kissed back once Norman was awake.

He pulled away after a moment, allowing Norman the chance to breathe and question what was going on. Norman glanced to Wally and kissed him before chuckling. "I dozed off, didn't I?"

"Yep! So we woke you up with kisses." Wally laughed.

"Not a bad way to be woken up. I'm still tired though. I think I'm going to be heading to bed. You both are welcome to join me, you know."

"Sounds good to me," Sammy said, yawning and stretching.

Wally nodded. "You bet I'm coming. I'm tired too."

Sammy felt slightly bad. His job was anywhere as strenuous as cleaning the studio or carrying heavy projectors. "Well, tomorrow is our day off, and I'll treat you both."

"No you won't! You need as much rest as us." Norman grabs Sammy's arm and leads his two boyfriends to bed. They turn off the lights before getting into bed, curling up around each other. Tonight, Sammy was in the middle, feeling the warmth from the two people he loved more than anything in the world. It was perfect.

"I love you guys," Sammy said.

"I love you too, Sammy. Love you, Norman." Wally replied.

"I love you both, too. Goodnight." The three of them fell asleep, snuggled up peacefully. Each of them felt safe in their lovers’ embraces. Sammy knew that despite everything, it was days like these that he enjoyed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked longer in Google Docs, I swear. Anyway, thank you for reading, and feel free to send any requests or ideas in. You can comment them here or send them on my Tumblr. Thank you again!


	9. Pipe Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Everything should be fine, but I need to tell you something. If you see me burst out of this room running, you should start running too. Run like Joey is about to smash all of your records."
> 
> \---
> 
> Sammy stays overnight at the studio to help Wally with his shift, and they have to deal with the pipes and the inky mess they make when they burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the writing prompt “If you see me burst out of this room running you should start running too." Credit goes to the creator of this prompt and others, the-moon-dust-writings. Credit also goes to KK on Tumblr for sending this in!
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about pipes in general or about the pipe system in the studio and how it works. I apologize in advance if this isn't right, as I'm pretty sure it isn't. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

Sammy still couldn't quite believe this was happening, or why he had volunteered for this. He knew right after he had opened his mouth that this was an awful idea, but one thing had stopped him from announcing he had changed his mind, and that was Wally. He would rather risk death by ink poisoning or any other death or injury, just so he wouldn't make his boyfriend sad.

Today, Thomas was sick, and that meant that Wally would be in charge of the studio that evening alone. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, but Joey would be using the ink machine for some things, which meant the ink flow would be very heavy. Pipes always burst when the ink machine was turned on and even when it wasn't. With just Wally being there, he'd be swamped. When Wally was telling Sammy and a couple of the others about it, he had suddenly spoken up and surprised even himself.

"I'll help you."

Wally had surprise clearly written on his face as he turned around. "Really? Help would be great but we're going to have work all night." All night that he was supposed to have off. He had his only day off tomorrow, too. Plus, he had worked all day. He'd be exhausted and tired. Still, he loved his boyfriend, and cared about him more than any of the other stuff.

"Of course. You're going to need someone to help. Someone that knows about pipes would be preferable, but I'll at least stay to help you clean up spills." 

Wally grinned widely before turning to the others to exclaim what a great boyfriend he had. Now, after the last of the band members, Norman, and Jack were finally leaving, he was realizing that this was not his best idea. Still, he would get to see Wally and help him out, so with that he got up and locked his office before heading to Wally's closet. His boyfriend showed up a couple minutes later.

"Sorry for being late. I had to clean up the breakroom," Wally explained.

"It's alright. I figured you were busy. Do you have your keys?" Wally usually lost them quite a bit, but he held them up with a smile.

"Yep! I have them! That new key ring you bought is a lot better than the old one. I don't nearly lose them as much." He grinned and kissed Sammy before unlocking and opening his closet. He grabbed out two mops, a bucket, and some cleaners, as well as some tools.

"Okay, so I'll have the pipes and everything like that. You can just clean whatever bursts and that sort of thing."

"Should I stick around and learn about the pipes?" Sammy asked. "You know, in case you and Thomas both get sick?"

"Well, that would be smart, but don't worry about it. If we're both sick, Joey will have no choice but to hire a team to take care of everything."

"A team? Why didn't he just do it now? You and I are nowhere close to a full team. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"He would, but Grant will kill him if he does. Or at least, that's his excuse not to do it. I know Grant would kill him more for making us do it, but still, it would put us in a bad spot. Anyway, you can stick around and learn about the pipes if you want."

"Alright. What's first?" Right as those words left Sammy's mouth, there was creaking in the pipes. 

"Looks like Drew decided that waiting until he said was too boring. Here, take these." He put a pair of goggles into Sammy's hands, along with a pair of gloves. "Trust me. You'll need them." He put some on himself before picking up the bucket. 

The first thing to do was fill it with their cleaning solution. "We should head down to check the pressure. I have a feeling it will definitely get over 45 tonight."

"What happens if it does that?"

"Terrible, terrible things." 

Wally didn't elaborate, and Sammy didn't ask, instead silently following his boyfriend. They noticed a burst pipe along the way that had to be fixed. It was a lot of work. Sammy was in charge of cleaning up while Wally fixed it, which wasn't easy, especially with more ink pouring out. Sammy did understand the goggles, because by the time the burst pipe was prepared, his goggles were coated in ink. 

"Now you see why you get the goggles. Did you swallow any ink?"

"No, but it did get in my mouth."

"Pffft, I'll say. Your teeth are stained, Sammy."

"It's not coming off, is it?"

Wally only shrugged. "I don't know, but I doubt it will be gone by tomorrow."

"And I was taking you to dinner."

"Well, just don't talk when the waiter is around and you're good."

"True." Sammy picks up the bucket this time and follows Wally. He's grateful to put it down when they get to where they're supposed to be.

"Alright, you stay here. I'm going to go in and see what the pressure is at. Everything should be fine, but I need to tell you something. If you see me burst out of this room running, you should start running too. Run like Joey is about to smash all of your records."

Sammy nodded. "Alright." He gripped the mop tightly like it could save him. Wally only chuckled before going into the room.

For a moment, everything was quiet, save for the sound of Sammy's heart beating quickly. He swore it was louder than it really was. He was ready to run at any given moment, while he was wondering why they'd need to run. Would the room explode? Would everything flood?

"Sammy? Did you hear me?" Sammy looked up in shock, nearly jumping out of his own skin at Wally's words. "I'll take that as a no. Come in here. I want to show you this."

Inside was what he figured was the pump control. Wally explained how to check the pressure and what to do if it was above forty-five. "Alright. What do you do if it's above forty-five?" He asked Sammy to see if he remembered and was paying attention.

"Uh...you would screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?" Sammy wasn't sure why Wally started laughing so hard, but if it was anything to go by, he was wrong. He had been listening, but he must have gotten things mixed up, he guessed.

Wally laughed for a bit longer before suddenly turning serious. "No. I thought that too, but you never do that. If you do, every pipe is going to burst and we'd manage to flood the entire studio. If we do that, we'll probably get killed either by drowning or by this exploding. I'm not sure, but that would be merciful compared to what Joey or Grant would do to us if that happened. Anyway, Thomas said that you need to unhook the safety switch."

"Wait a second, was this the famous beeswax and ear wax conversation Thomas wouldn't stop grumbling about all day that one time?"

Wally's face reddened a bit. "Maaaybeee...?"

Sammy burst out laughing. "I can't believe you actually said that to him!"

"What?! It was hard to do, and comparing those two waxes would be impossible, too."

"I get that, but it was Thomas you're talking to! He's intimidating! Once I made the mistake of complaining about the pump in my office where he could overhear. I thought he was going to kill me."

"He is intimidating, but he's not that bad. Anyway, we should probably turn this."

"Probably?" Sammy asked.

"What?! This is my first time by myself." Wally turned the switch, the two bracing for death. Nothing happened though.

"Good! It worked!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness." Sammy mumbled to himself.

"Let's go see if there are any more bursts anywhere. I'm sure there will be. Probably in the music department."

"I hope it's not in front of my office again. The last time was a disaster."

"Well, at least now you'll know how to fix it. Come on, Sammy. There's a lot to learn!" With that, Wally sped off. Sammy only chuckled and shook his head before following, ready to learn about whatever his boyfriend showed him. That way, if they ever did this again, he'd be able to help a lot more. He just hoped he wouldn't have to take over Wally's spot and work with Thomas. Now, that would be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


	10. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds Sammy hiding after the failed sacrifice, and decides to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing prompt that was given to me by digi-artstudios awhile ago. The prompt was “Here, take my blanket.” I hope you all enjoy it!

Henry paused at the familair array of instruments in the hall. They lined it, reminding him of Sammy’s sanctuary. He decided to see if this was a coincidence, or if there was another secret. He played the bass fiddle, drum, violin, piano, and then the drum again.

Everything was silent until a faint voice spoke. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew who the voice belonged to. It was Sammy.

“Sammy?” Henry asks. He gets no reply. He sighs; he expected just as much. “Sammy, it’s just Henry. Remember? I’m not going to hurt you. Will you come out?”

“No. My form is too unstable, I’m afraid.”

“Well, then how about I come in?”

“No.”

“Listen, Sammy. It’s either one or the other. Which one are you going to chose?”

“Alright, play these notes on the piano, and the passage will open for you.” Henry followed Sammy’s instruction, and a tiny door opened. He slipped through it to find Sammy. He had melted a lot, and was sitting in a corner shivering. His mask was gone, and it seemed that he didn’t even really have a face. Just eyes and teeth.

“Are you alright?” Henry asked hesitantly, expecting Sammy to lash out at the question. It was clear he wasn’t alright.

“I don’t think so. It’s…..just so hard to tell.”

Henry nodded as he digested this new information. He stood up. “I’ll be back, alright?” Sammy didn’t reply, almost like he didn’t even hear.

Henry went off, and found what he was looking for. He filled a bucket with ink, then found a throw blanket and headed back. He entered the code again and took in his gifts for Sammy.

“Is that...?” Sammy asked, tearing his eyes away from the spot in the wall that he had been staring at.

“Yes, it’s ink. It’s to help heal you. I can go get more if you need it.”

“This should do for now.” Sammy absorbed the ink, becoming more solid. He emptied the bucket, then went back into his corner, still shivering.

“Here, take my blanket.” Henry said. He covered Sammy with it, moving slowly as to not frighten him any more than he already was. Sammy gratefully accepted the blanket, his shivering lessening. He seemed calmer now.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that, especially after what I tried to do.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean to. You didn’t have a choice.”

“Still….” Sammy’s voice trailed off. “You can stay here for a little if you want.” He moved the blanket a little, offering a spot for Henry. Henry smiled and took it, sitting under the blanket as well.

The two were silent for a few minutes. “Thank you, Sammy.”

“I should be the one thanking you.” Sammy smiles. “You’re welcome, though.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Henry tried to stay awake, but he felt all the running and fears catch up with him. He let himself lay against Sammy, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Projectionist and the Janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman Polk wanders level fourteen, thinking about the one that he loved and that was lost. However, Norman realizes that his lover is still there, and came to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by fanofrandomness’s live stream with the-lords-prophet and jaketheluckysailor. Wally was inspired by wandering-keys. You can find wandering-keys on Tumblr. I wrote this a long while back, but I decided to post it now. I hope you all enjoy!

Norman wasn’t the same as he had once been. He knew it more than anyone else. His mind was a mess, and he could barely navigate through it. There were so many horrible things in the studio, almost all of them wanting to kill him. He would often make his mind sleep. It was easier to be mindless.

Two emotions always remained. Even when his consciousness was gone, they still followed him. He felt fear, and longing. He used to love someone. They were the reason his heart beat, and he went through the days. They were gone now though, and he just felt an emptiness. He missed them.

With all the dangers, it was probable that they were dead, or worse, turned into a creature like he was. He had no hope of ever meeting them again, so he just clung to the memories he had. Until they were standing right in front of him.

Norman recognized his lover immediately. He looked disheveled brown hair messy and uniform covered in ink splatters but knew it was him. Wally.

“Hello,” Wally said, his hands moving to form the word as he spoke.

Norman whined, trying to figure out if it really was Wally. The whole idea seemed to good to be true, and his lens was so dirty. He could have just been imagining things again.

“Norman?” Wally asked hesitantly, stepping forward. Norman slowly approached him, not wanting to scare the timid janitor away. He knelt down a little in front of Wally and waited, not daring to move.

He felt a hand on his projector, sliding over it gently. Wally waited for his reaction, and when Norman seemed fine with it, he slowly pulled the projectionist into a hug.

Norman stiffened for a moment. He was uneasy. With being in danger for so long, friendly touches were new to him. He loved it, though, and leaned into the touch. He rested his projector on Wally as the man patted his back before rubbing it in circles.

It seemed that they stayed like that forever, but still not long enough. Wally pulled away, looking at Norman’s projector. He frowned, reaching out to touch the side of it. This time, Norman didn’t flinch, instead leaning into the touch and letting out a soft whine.

“You’re all dirty. I’ll clean you up, okay?” Wally pulled away, turning to leave. Norman was afraid that he wouldn’t come back, so he chased after the janitor. Wally turned to look at him and smiled, taking Norman’s hand. “Alright, come on.”

They went to the closet. Wally pulled out some cleaning supplies, and sprayed some on the projector. It took a little, but soon he made it so clean that it was shiny. Finally, it was time to clean the lens.

Wally was a bit hesitant. He didn’t want to hurt Norman, but he knew that the man was struggling to see. It would have to be done. With a deep breath, he sprayed the cleaner onto the lens and scrubbed.

Norman seemed a bit surprised, but he didn’t show any signs of pain. He trusted Wally, and soon, he could see perfectly out of the lens once again. He whined, pulling Wally in for a hug.

The janitor smiled before pulling away. He wasn’t finished yet. He reached up and pulled Norman down a little to press a kiss to his lens. Norman stiffened for a moment, but then he let out a whine of approval and wrapped his arms around Wally.

“I love you,” Wally said. He smiled at Norman before pressing his forehead against his projector. They were together again, and that made both of them happy. Wally was smiling, and gave Norman another kiss. Everything would be alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any requests or prompts for future chapters. Thank you!


End file.
